The Love of His Life
by Tentei Karite
Summary: Tentei Can't stop thinking about this girl, Can the Yu-Yu gang help? Rated for language
1. The River

T/K: I'm back! and I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho. -(

Kuwabaka: Where'd you go?

T/K: Technically not anywhere, but my first fic was removed...

Hiei: Serves you right, baka 

T/K: Brandishes Nodachi WHADIDJA SAY!?!?

Hiei: Bring it.

**(Fighting is heard in background, along with cries of "izzat all you got?" "Hardly", and "Ow you cut me!")**

Kurama: **Sigh** on with the story.

Kuwabaka: Where'd you come from?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

#Telepathy#

Tentei was walking through the forest one day, thinking about his life, what really matters, and this one girl he couldn't get his mind off of. In his dazed stupor, he tripped over a tree root "OW! DAMN TREE!!" he yelled, as the tree burst into flames.

'I really should focus on where I'm going, and stop thinking about **HER**' He thought more about her, in spite of himself (A/N: That happens to me all the time, okay, on with the reading...) her hair, deep brown, her eyes, like cold, blue marble, her soft delicate features, her ability to fight, and more importantly, her personality, kind, gentle, with a hint of mischief. She. Was. Perfect. Suddenly, he found himself at the edge of a river, that he had crossed many times before, and on the other side, training, swinging a giant flamberge was none other than her. She noticed him, after about a minute, and said "Hey, Tentei, want to train with me?" "Sure, Kijo, be right over" Tentei replied hesitantly, bounding over the river effortlessly.

T/K: So, whaddya trhink?

Yusuke: That sucked!

T/K: WAS I ASKING YOU!? Pulls out giant hammer and smashes Yusuke with it.

Kurama: Actually, it wasn't all that bad. Please review, (Sees T/K pounding yusuke repeatedly) for Yusuke's sake.


	2. A Line of Blood

T/K: I'm Back, after a Bout with my mom's retarded computer **I HATH RETURNED**!

Yusuke: Shut up and get on with the stupid story

T/K: **HOW DARE YOU!? **(starts beating Yusuke in the head with G.A.M.(Giant $$ Morningstar))

T/K: **HUFF, PUFF **OKAY, on with the fic:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

#Telepathy#

**SHOUTING**

Tentei Drew his Nodachi, while Kijo prepared her Flamberge. 'I like her, so I'll try not to hurt her' Tentei thought, as they charged each other. His plan changed as she cut a gash in his Red, Ripped sleeve Tank top. Love forgotten, he transformed into his demon-form, Fire gathered along the blade of his Nodachi. "MAGMA BLADE!" he shouted, as a blade of condensed fire hurled straight at Kijo. She narrowly dodged the strike, gathering her own youkai. Her flamberge was instantly surrounded by a torrent of water. "AQUIS BLADE" screamed, creating a Blade of water to combat the wave of fire about to engulf her. After this they both decided, in an unspoken agreement, not to use their powers, for they both knew that one would negate the other. Their speed was incredible, Tentei seemed like hundreds of light flashes were dancing around him. Kijo, despite the great weight of her Flamberge, was just as fast. After about three hours of hacking at each other, narrow misses, and full-bodied contacts, they stopped to rest. Tentei's shirt had been reduced to rags, three gashes crisscrossed on his chest, and blood flowed freely from his back. Kijo's personage was equally tattered. Her arms were masses of cuts. She had a thin line on her face, blood trickling from it (much to Tentei's dismay).

T/K: Please review! I **NEED** to know what you think

(whining can be heard in the background)


	3. Returning to the Temple

T/K: YAY!! Chappie #3!!

Kuwabara: So what?

(Elbows Kuwabara in the stomach)

T/K: This is the longest any of my fics have gone...

Hiei: That's sad, Baka.

(Throws death glare at Hiei, who narrowly dodges, letting Kuwabara get clocked with EVIL-Death-GLARE)

"Maybe we should head back to Genkai's Temple." Tentei suggested, motioning to his shredded outfit. "Yeah, Probably." Kijo agreed cheerily. They reverted back to their regular forms (A/N: yeah, yeah, I know I didn't describe Kijo's demon form yet, but PATIENCE! All will be revealed in time) and stored away their weapons.

**ABOUT 35 Minutes Later**

"Hey Guys, look it's Tentei and Kijo" Kuwabara stated lamely, as Kijo and Tentei walked through the Temple's gates. "They must have been training again." Kurama said as he noticed Tentei's clothes. Kurama noticed something else, too. It was in the way that Tentei looked at Kijo's face with an expression of Joy, sadness, and awe. Kurama had seen that look before. "Tentei, after you get changed, would you like to go for a walk?" Kurama asked, a Glint in his eyes told Tentei to agree. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Hiei Figured something was afoot, so he decided to tag along.


End file.
